A Shattered Relationship
by Butterfly582
Summary: Gabriel thinks all is good between him and Adrien. Until, one day, Natalie overhears a conversation between Adrien and Nino, that will shatter Gabriel's world. (Not a great summary, but there is a better story inside) Please remember to R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends, so here we are with a new story. I've been thinking about this one for a while. And finally decided to put into together into a story. As always, if you enjoy please remember to RR! **

Gabriel stood at his computer, trying to decided on a color for a jacket he was designing, when Natalie walked into his office. She looked anything but happy.

Gabriel glanced up at Natalie.

Is there something wrong, Natalie?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, there is a problem with Adrien. I overheard him talking to a friend earlier about you. And what he had to say wasn't good." Natalie replied.

Gabriel now fully focused on his assitent. Not sure what he had done to upset Adrien.

"What did he say?" Gabriel asked?

_Flashback..._

_Natalie stood by Adrien waiting for the photo shoot to begin. Adrien's school friend Nino had come to the park. To keep Adrien company during the shoot. Natalie was not trying to ease drop. But, she couldn't help but over hear the conversation between the two boys._

_"So, does your dad ever come to these things?" Nino asked. _

_"No, never, I usually come with Natalie or my body guard." Adrien replied. _

_"Do you ever wish he would come?" Nino asked. _

_"Oh, there's a lot of things I wish my dad would do. I wish he would come to the shoots. I wish he would eat dinner with me, I wish he would come to my fencing matches, my basketball games, my school functions. But, whenever I try to ask him. He just pushes me off by saying "he's busy" or "he already has something planned." Adrien replied. _

_"Does your dad ever leave the house?" Nino asked. _

_"No, not unless he has a meeting. But, other then that, he has not left since my mom went missing. I tried to ask him why more than once. But, he wouldn't tell me." Adrien replied._

_"Are you and your dad close?" Nino asked. _

_"We use to be, before mom went missing. But, after she went missing a year ago. It's like my dad became a completely different person. A person who I don't know. He doesn't even feel like my dad. He feels more like a stranger to me now. And I can just feel our relationship fading away. And even if my mom does come back. I don't know if my dad and I will ever be the same. I just wish, for once, that he would reassure me. That I still matter to him. And that I'm not just a burden that my mom left on him. I wish he would tell me that everything is going to be okay. And that he will always be there for me. But, I don't think I will ever get my father to say any of that. And if he doesn't mean it. Then I'd rather him just not say it at all." Adrien replied._

_"I'm sorry bro, that is pretty rough." Nino replied. _

_**Sigh** "It is what it is. I can't change my dad." Adrien replied._

_End of flashback..._

Gabriel stood there dumb founded. How could Adrien feel like that? He gave Adrien everything he could ever ask for, video games, electronics, he allowed him to go to public school. What more could Adrien want?

"I don't understand, Natalie. What is it that Adrien wants? I give him everything he asks for." Gabriel replied.

"Sir, he wants you! He wants his father back! He's already lost his mother! And now he feels like he's losing you as well! But, you are not missing. You are still here! But, you treat your son more as a house-mate, rather than a son! He needs the love of his father! You need to stop pushing him away! And acting like he can take care of himself! He's 13, he needs guidance, love, protection, a father who he can look up too! Giving him toys and games does not make up for you being a bad father!" Natalie snapped

Gabriel was now at a lost for words.

_"A bad father? No, no, I'm a good father to Adrien. I think, okay maybe I haven't been dad of the year recently. But, I'm still a decent father. Well, okay maybe not even decent. Is Natalie right? Am I truly a bad father?"_ Gabriel thought to himself.

Gabriel finally sighed, "Maybe-Maybe, you are right, Natalie."

"So, sir, what are you going to do to fix this mess?" Natalie asked.

Gabriel sighed, "I-I don't know."

**Well, that was chapter one, if you enjoyed please remember to RR, I love to know what you guys think. And I will be back with chapter 2 soon! Until next time, my friends, Blessings! Butterfly582.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friend's, thanks for the reviews so quickly. Here is chapter 2!**

Gabriel paced back and forth. Natalie and his Kawmi, Nooroo, watched as Gabriel paced and mumbled things to himself.

"Sir, you have been pacing for an hour now. Have you thought of anything?" Natalie asked.

"No, but I still don't understand. I am doing all of this for Adrien. I want him to be happy again. I want him to have his mother back! If I didn't care about him. Then I wouldn't be doing all of this!" Gabriel snapped.

"Sir, I never said you didn't care about Adrien. I know you care very much about him. And you would do anything to get your family back together. But, as you are trying to bring your wife back. You have been neglecting Adrien, pushing him off to the side. As if he is nothing more then trash. Only speaking to him if it's about a photo shoots. Or if he has done something wrong. You never take time anymore to just talk to Adrien, hear how his day was. You probably don't even know your own son anymore." Natalie replied.

"Yes I do! How much could he have changed since he was 12?! He likes video games, and, um, and he likes being on his phone. And, and, and..."

"Sir, you don't know anything. Yes, he likes video games, but he also love basketball and fencing. He loves to swim, draw, and write. You should see some of the poems he comes up with. Or some of the things he draws. It blows my mind every time he shows me." Natalie replied.

"When did he start drawing and writing?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh sir, Adrien has always had a passion for both. But, once he began public school. It seemed like his imagination was able to soar. And he was able to get better at both." Natalie replied.

Gabriel sat down and sighed. "I never meant for it to take this long. I thought I would be able to get Emilie back quickly, so we could just put all of this behind us. But, I didn't think it would be this hard to get the miraculous."

"Sir, may I suggest something? You've been at this for a year now. I know how badly you want your wife back. But, you need to think of Adrien. Because, even if you get Emilie back. Your relationship with Adrien will never be the same. I don't think even bringing his mother back will be able to fix the mess you've created. You have to make a choice sir. You either continue with Hawk moth, and continue to destroy your relationship with Adrien. Or you finally see that being Hawk moth just isn't worth it anymore. And that it's time to lay your wife to rest. So, you can try to fix things with Adrien before it's too late." Natalie replied.

"No, no! There has to be another way!" Gabriel snapped.

"She is right, master. Think of all the times Adrien was nearly killed by an akumatized victim. When he jumped out of Gorizilla's hand? When Style Queen turned him into a statue and he began to turn to dust? You were lucky those times sir. But, if you keep this up. You may not get so lucky next time something happens to Adrien. And even if you get your wish. You can only bring one person back. So, then you would have to choose." Nooroo said.

Gabriel felt like the entire world had just crashed in on him. What was he suppose to do?

"I don't know, Adrien wouldn't be in danger if he just stayed home." Gabriel replied.

"Sir! Open your eyes! Adrien could die getting into his shower! You need to stop! Before you either ruin your relationship with Adrien all together! Or Heaven forbid you take his life by accident! And then you will have to explain to Emilie why her son is dead!" Natalie snapped.

Gabriel breathed deep, and knew that he didn't have a leg to stand on in this argument. He finally looked up at Natalie and Nooroo.

"Alright, you two are right. But, before I can fix anything with Adrien. There is something else that needs to be dealt with." Gabriel said.

"And what would that be, sir?" Natalie asked.

"Emilie"

**Well, that's it for now friends. I will try to post as much as possible. But, life is pretty crazy right now. But, just hang tight, because I will try to get new chapters up as quickly as I can get around to uploading them. But, for now, if you enjoyed. Please remember to R&R and I will get chapter 3 up as soon as I can! Until next time my friends, Blessings! Butterfly582.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Re-uploaded for a text error!**

Gabriel stood in his wife's secret layer. Just looking at his wife Emilie. She was so beautiful, so peaceful. If one did not know better. They would think that she was simply sleeping.

But, Gabriel knew that his wife had been dead for a year now. And the only thing that kept her looking so good. Was that she was in an air tight chamber, with temperatures below freezing.

Gabriel couldn't help but to keep thinking back to the night his wife died. How would he ever forget?

_Flashback..._

_Gabriel stood in his office, waiting for his wife to return from her layer. It was late and there was a thunderstorm rumbling outside. Gabriel quickly noticed that it was taking his wife longer then usual to return to his office._

_The worry finally became to much. And Gabriel went to his wife's secret layer, to see what was holding her up._

_When he got there, he found Emilie on the ground, looking pale, and gasping for breath. Gabriel ran over and collected wife in his arms. _

_"Emilie, what on earth happened?" Gabriel asked. _

_M-My miraculous, i-it was struck by lightning." Emilie replied. _

_Gabriel ripped the peacock miraculous off of Emilie's jacket. But, it didn't seem to do anything._

_"L-Listen to me, Gabriel. I-I don't have much time left. I need you to promise me. That you will get Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous. So, you can bring me back." Emilie said. _

_Gabriel now had tears on his face. "No, no, you are going to be okay." _

_Emilie gently touched her husbands face, "I love you so much, my sweet Gabriel. Please take care of Adrien. Don't let anything happen to him. And please don't tell him what happen to me. But, make sure he knows that I love him more then life itself." _

_ With those words said, Emilie took her last breath. And died right there in Gabriel's arms. _

_"Emilie, EMILIE! Wake up, PLEASE!" Gabriel cried, as he shook his wife. _

_Once it sunk in that Emilie was not waking back up. Gabriel embraced his wife and broke down crying. But, through his tears, he was able to mutter out, _

_"I promise." _

_End of flashback..._

Gabriel sighed, before looking up at his wife. "I'm so sorry, Emilie. I have been trying everything. But, while I was trying to bring you back. I was ruining my relationship with Adrien. I know you wanted me to be good to him and take care of him while you were gone. And neither I have done. He needs me, and if I keep this up. Then I will lose him. And I don't even think bringing you back would be able to fix our relationship. So, please forgive me for this choice I had to make. I will always love you. You and Adrien were the best things that have ever happened to me. And I have already lost you. I can't lose him too. Thank you, for all the wonderful years we got to spend together. I will always remember them fondly."

Gabriel's face was now covered in tears again. As he walked up to the chamber, punched in the code, and took his wife into his arms. He held her for several moments and just cried. Hating that it had come to this.

Gabriel finally laid his wife on a pile of moss and kissed her ice cold lips.

"I'm so sorry, we'll see you again someday. I love you, my love." Gabriel said.

With those last words, Gabriel left the layer, and went to his room. Locked the door, turned off all the lights. And sobbed on his bed. His heart was already broken due to what was happening with Adrien. But, now it felt like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest. But, through his tears he kept thinking the same thing in his head.

_"You are doing this for Adrien."_

Even through this tears, that helped Gabriel remember why he was going through all of this heart ache, it was all for Adrien.

**Well, that was chapter 3. What did you all think? Please let me know in the comments. And I will try to upload chapter 4 soon. Until next time my friends. Blessings, Butterfly582.**


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien didn't see his father for three days. At first, he thought nothing of it. Because, sometimes when his dad got swamped with work. He would lock himself away in his office for days on end.

It wasn't until the night of the third day. When Adrien was walking to the families wash room. To get some more tooth paste. And he happened to pass his dads room.

That Adrien heard noises that sounded like crying. And at first, he thought he was hearing wrong. His father NEVER cried.

Adrien decided to do a little more digging. He opened his dads door. And peeked into the room. He saw his father's back was to the door. And he indeed heard soft sobs and sniffles coming from his father. Concern over took Adrien. And he walked into his father's room. Startling his father, who jumped up and looked over at his son.

"Adrien, I, uh, what are you doing?" Gabriel asked.

"I thought I heard you crying. And I wanted to check on you. Are you alright, father? I have never seen you cry before." Adrien said.

Gabriel quickly wiped his face and stood to face his son.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, I just had a lot on my mind, that's all." Gabriel replied.

"Are you sure, father? Are you sad about mother? You can tell me if you are. I won't get upset." Adrien replied.

Hearing Adrien mention his mother. Caused tears to cover Gabriel's face again. He sat back down. And Adrien grabbed some tissues, before sitting by his father.

Gabriel finally sighed, "Yes, I've been thinking about your mother. I've been missing her a lot recently. And I was just thinking about what I would do to get her back. But, as time ticks on. I keep feeling like I won't get to see her again."

Adrien gently placed his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Don't say that, father. I know it's been a year since mother went missing. But, she could still be alive out there. We just have to hold out hope. That she will return safe to us one day."

Gabriel felt a lump in his throat at his sons words. He knew full well that Emilie would NEVER be coming back. But, he couldn't tell Adrien. Because, he knew Adrien just wouldn't understand the real reason why. And that crushed Gabriel even more.

Gabriel buried his face in his hands and continued to cry. Adrien watched on, as more concern grew inside him.

He had never seen his father like this before. Even before his mother went missing. His father never got this upset about things. He was usually able to handle things with a cool, level head. So, Adrien had no idea what to do in this situation.

After a few moments, Gabriel felt Adrien's arms go around him. And he felt his sons head on his shoulder.

Adrien gently rubbed his father's back.

"It's okay to be sad father. I have many nights where I'm sad. And I cry for mother. But, I remind myself that there is a chance she could come back to us. And that makes me feel better."

**Sigh **"So_ innocent, so pure. Why did it have to come to this? Why must I soon break my sons heart? By telling him that his mother in never coming home? I don't think I can bare that tonight. So, I will just let him keep thinking she might come back one day. At least for now."_ Gabriel thought to himself.

Gabriel finally returned the hug his son was giving to him. Father and son just rested in each others embrace. Not much needing to be said between the two.

After some time, Gabriel pulled Adrien up and looked into his green eyes. Exactly like his mothers.

Gabriel finally sighed, "Thank you, Adrien. For being so caring."

"Of cores, father. I know it's your job to worry about me. But, it's also my job to worry about you. Cause I love you. And I want you to know I'm always here for you." Adrien replied.

_"Oh, my sweet boy. I don't deserve a son like you. After everything I've put you through. You still care about me. You deserve so much better."_ Gabriel thought to himself.

Gabriel finally planted a soft kiss on Adrien's forehead.

"Why don't you get to bed? You have school tomorrow."

Adrien nodded, before walking out of the room.

"Goodnight father." Adrien said, as he left the room.

"Goodnight" Gabriel muttered out.

Gabriel curled back up on the bed. With Adrien's words ringing in his head.

"I don't deserve Adrien, Emilie. I have been horrible to him the past year. And yet he still cares about me. I'm not sure how. So, I hope you can see that I have to mend things with him. Before he stops loving me all together. Please, show me how to go about this. So, I can have a relationship with Adrien again. But, to also help your memory always live on in him. And please, help me figure out how to tell him, that you are never coming home to us. I know it is going to crush him. But, I just don't have a choice."

Gabriel felt another wave of emotions. He felt sad, guilty, he felt like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest. And he felt like the pain would never go away.

Gabriel finally was able to cry himself into a restless sleep.

**Well, what did you all think? Thank you to all who have read and commented. I always read the comments. And I appreciate every single one! But, for now that is chapter 4. Please remember to RR. And I will try to upload chapter 5 soon! Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582.**


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel sat in his office. And just stared at the urn sitting on his desk. He couldn't believe that all he had left of his dear wife, Emilie. Was a box of her ashes.

With having to cover up what actually happened to Emilie. Natalie had hired some people to burn the body. And then leave the ashes out on the streets to be found. Which they were quickly found by someone .

The day the ashes were found, was the day Gabriel broke the news to Adrien. That his mother was never coming home.

Gabriel cringed, as he could still hear as clear as day. Adrien's heart broken sobs, and pleas for this all to be a lie or a bad dream.

Oh, what Gabriel wouldn't give for this all to be a bad dream.

Since there wasn't really a body left. Gabriel decided just to have a small funeral with close family. Mostly just to celebrate the life that Emilie had lived.

And now, here he was two weeks later. His wife gone, his son heart broken. And refusing to leave his room to do anything. And Gabriel feeling like the worst father/husband alive.

But, as much as Gabriel just wanted to shut himself away from the world. He knew that there were still things he had to take care of, first one being Nooroo.

Gabriel sighed, then he opened his silver case and removed the miraculous. Which allowed Nooroo to fly out and over to Gabriel.

"Hello, master." Nooroo said.

Gabriel sighed, "Nooroo, with my wife gone and me no longer wanting to be Hawk Moth. I need to know what I can do with you. I have used you for evil for too long. And you deserve to be free now."

"Thank you, master. I think we should to go Master Fu. He will know what to do with me." Nooroo replied.

"Master Fu? I don't think I know him." Gabriel replied.

"He's is the keeper of all the miraculous. He is closer than you think." Nooroo replied.

"But, the night I asked you about Ladybug and Cat Noir's new powers. You told me you didn't know who the guardian was." Gabriel replied.

"I lied, master. I didn't want you to find Master Fu and use the other miraculous for evil. All Kwami's know of Master Fu." Nooroo replied.

Gabriel sighed, "Do you know how to get to him?"

"Oh yes, I can take you there whenever you like!" Nooroo replied.

"Gabriel sighed and then nodded. Knowing that this had to be done.

The next day, before the sun was up. Nooroo led Gabriel to Master Fu's home.

Gabriel stood outside master's Fu's front door and sighed.

He finally worked up the courage to knock. But, before he could. The front door slid open. And there stood Master Fu.

"Ah, Gabriel Agreste, I have been expecting you."

**Alright, so kind of short, I know. But, next chapter will be longer. Until then, let me know what you thought of this chapter. And I will be back with chapter 6 soon! Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582!**


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel stood there dumb-founded.

"I-I, but-how-?"

"Please, come in, and I will explain everything." Master Fu, replied as he waved Gabriel in.

Gabriel followed Master Fu until they were both seated on Master Fu's mat.

"Tea?" Master Fu asked.

"N-No, thank you. H-How did you know I was coming?" Gabriel asked.

"Why, your little friend told me." Master Fu replied.

Before Gabriel could say anything else. His coat pocket shifted a few times. And then Nooroo popped out and went over to Master Fu.

"Hello, Master Fu!" Nooroo said.

"Nooroo, it has been a while.

Gabriel sighed, "If you know that I had Nooroo. Then you must of known I was Hawk Moth."

"Master Fu nodded, "Yes, I have known every person who has had the butterfly miraculous. But, even as the guardian. I can not forcefully remove miraculous from people. They have to give their Kwami's up willingly. Which I believe is why you are here today?"

Gabriel sighed, "Yes, my wife is gone. And if I don't stop this now. Then I won't have my son for much longer either."

"You are making the right choice, Gabriel. I understand that when your wife died. You lost your way. And wanted to keep your promise to her. But, even if you would have been able to grant your wish. It would of come at a cost." Master Fu replied.

"Cost? I thought it was suppose to give you whatever you wanted? How could a wish come with a cost?" Gabriel asked.

"You see, you would have been bringing your wife back to life. And playing with the realms of time and life. Are very serious matters, so once you brought your wife back. Another life would of had to been taken away. To make up for your wife no longer being dead." Master Fu replied.

"I don't understand." Gabriel replied.

"Someone else would of died, because of your wish. It would have been a life for a life. And there is no telling who that person would have been." Master Fu replied.

Gabriel had to stop and think for a moment. To allow everything Master Fu was telling him to sink in, he finally looked back up at master.

"Could it of happened to my son?" Gabriel asked.

Master Fu nodded, "Yes, it could of very well of happened to Adrien. But, you only get one wish. So, there would have been no way for you to bring your son back to life. And even if it wasn't your son. Someone would of had to pay the price for your wish. Which means, a family out there could of a lost a child, a mother, a father, a sibling. So, even though your family would have been back together. Another family would have been shattered forever."

Gabriel didn't think he could feel anymore guilty then he already did. But, this just added right on to the pile of guilt he was feeling.

"So, it was probably for the best that I let go of my wife and Hawk Moth?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, I know this is hard for you, Gabriel. I know you just wanted your family back together again. But, I'm glad you saw the error's of you ways. Before it was too late." Master Fu replied.

Gabriel nodded, "What now?"

"You need to go and fix things with Adrien. I will keep Nooroo here. And not give her to anyone else. And I will not give the peacock miraculous to anyone else. But, before you go, is there anything you'd like to say to Nooroo?" Master Fu asked.

Gabriel sighed, "Yes, Nooroo, I should of listened to you from the very beginning with you said that miraculous were not meant for evil. I made you my slave. And I'm sorry for all I put you through. And I hope you can forgive me. And understand that I am truly sorry for all the trouble I caused."

"Thank you, Gabriel! I could never hold hate tortes anyone! Thank you, for setting me free."

With that said, Nooroo flew over to Master Fu. Who had a smile on his face.

"Welcome home, Nooroo."

After some more time, Gabriel finally left Master Fu's home. And headed for his home.

Now with Nooroo taken care of. Gabriel knew there was still one more thing that needed to be worked on.

Adrien.

**Well, that was chapter 6. If you enjoyed please remember to RR, and I will be back with chapter 7 soon! Until next time my friends, Blessings! Butterfly582!**


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel knew he needed to start mending things with Adrien. But, he had no idea where to start. He had fooled himself the past year. That everything had been fine between him and Adrien. And now that his bubble had been popped. He had no idea how to go about fixing things with Adrien.

Gabriel sat in his dining room, with Natalie sitting next to him. She could see that he was struggling with what to do next.

"Sir, is there something I can do that might help you?" Natalie asked.

"Not unless you can tell me how to fix the mess I've created with Adrien." Gabriel replied

"You just need to start from the bottom sir. Maybe go see how he is feeling. And let him talk to you about how he is feeling about his mother being gone." Natalie replied.

Gabriel sighed, and knew Natalie was right. He had to start somewhere. So, why not start with the death of Emilie? At least he would have a starting platform.

Later on, Gabriel went to Adrien's room. He just allowed himself in, to find Adrien on his sofa. Playing some kind of video game. 

Gabriel walked over and Adrien didn't even take notice of his father at first. Gabriel felt bad when he saw his son. Adrien's face was red, probably cause he had just been crying. And he looked like he was only playing these games. To try and distract himself from the pain he was feeling.

Gabriel sat by his son. Finally catching Adrien's attention. Adrien paused the game and looked over at his father.

"Do you need something, father?" Adrien asked.

"Um, no, I mean, I, I just wanted to come check on you. I haven't seen you much the past two weeks. And, well, you know, I guess, how have you been, son?" Gabriel asked.

Adrien simply gave his father a look. Which made Gabriel know that was the dumbest question he could of asked at this moment in time.

Adrien finally sighed, "As well as you can expect. I'm just trying to numb my thoughts with games."

Gabriel nodded, "Yes, I see that. I know these past few weeks have probably been hard for you. And I never really got the chance to talk to you. And make sure you were okay."

"I'll be fine father. You don't have to worry about me. I know you must be busy with work. And are probably just in here cause Natalie told you to check on me. But, you don't have to waste your time on me. I will be fine." Adrien replied.

Gabriel was at a loss for words. Why would Adrien think he was wasting his time by checking on him?

_"It's because you have been a horrible father!"_ Gabriel thought to himself.

"He finally sighed, "I'm not wasting my time. I wanted to come in and see how you were. No one had to tell me to check on you."

Adrien just rolled his eyes. "Okay, well I guess that's nice of you. But, you are just doing this because of mother dying. You normally never care about how I feel. Or care about what I'm going through. So, can you please just leave me to my games?"

"Adrien, please I am trying here at least." Gabriel replied.

"Just get out father! You've never tried at all this past year! So, why is now different?! I don't want to talk! I just want to be left alone!" Adrien snapped.

Gabriel finally sighed, and then left his sons room. As he headed back to his office. As Adrien's words rang in his head like a bell.

He finally sighed,_ "This is going to be harder then I thought. And it's all my fault."_

**Well, that was chapter 7. If you enjoyed, please to R&R. And I will try to upload chapter 8 soon! Until next time my friends, Blessings! Butterfly582!**


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few days. Gabriel tried everything he could think of to get on Adrien's good side. He bought him the newest video games. He bought him a brand new phone. He allowed him to go out and meet up with his friends.

But, nothing seemed to work. Adrien was still giving his father the cold shoulder. And Gabriel was running out of idea's.

One day, Gabriel was in his office walking pacing once again. Natalie stood near by and watched her boss.

"Sir, you will create a rut soon if you keep walking pacing like that." Natalie said.

"I'm not in the mood for humor, Natalie! I can't seem to figure out how to get Adrien to see that I am truly sorry for how I have treated him. I've done all I could think of, video games, a new phone, his friends, nothing seems to work." Gabriel replied.

"Sir, have you actually apologized? Money does not fix everything. Adrien needs to know how you truly feel. Just buying him things won't cut it this time." Natalie replied.

"No, I never thought of that. But, whenever I try to talk to Adrien. He just gets angry. And tells me that I don't care about him. Or he just gives me the cold shoulder. How am I suppose to get through to him?" Gabriel asked.

Natalie sighed, "Sir, this is not going to be easy. You have dug a pretty deep hole this past year. And your gonna have to figure out how to crawl out of it. So, you can fix things with Adrien. But, that is going to be hard."

"So, what do you think I should do?" Gabriel asked.

"Why don't you get in contact with some of Adrien's school friends? Maybe Nino will know what Adrien wants from you. He is his best friend after all. I'm sure he talks to him about that kind of stuff" Natalie replied.

"What does that boy know?! He was the one who tried to tell me how to parent my son. When it came to Adrien's birthday." Gabriel replied.

"Yes, because he is Adrien's best friend. That is what friends do. I understand you may not know that since you don't have any friends. But, you have to trust that I know what I'm talking about." Natalie replied.

"Hmm... fine, get him on the phone." Adrien replied.

Natalie went and got the phone off her desk. Before punching in some numbers. And handing the phone to Gabriel.

Gabriel sighed, and silently hoped that Nino wouldn't pick up. He didn't feel like trying to get advice from a 13 year old.

_"Ring...Ring...Ring..."_

"Hello?"

**Sigh,** "Nino, it's Mr. Agreste, Adrien's dad. I need to talk to you about Adrien."

**Oh, cliff hanger, I know! But, gotta keep things interesting! If you enjoyed chapter 8. Then please remember to RR, and I will be back with chapter 9 soon! Until next time my friends, Blessing's, Butterfly582!**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Oh, hello Mr. Agreste. How can I help you? Is everything alright with Adrien_?" Nino asked.

_"Yes, yes, he's fine, well, actually, I just need to know if you can help me figure something's out with Adrien."_ Gabriel replied.

_"Sure, I guess, what do you need help with?"_ Nino asked.

Gabriel sighed, _"You are Adrien's friend. I need to know what he has said about our relationship before. And what he wants to see happen between me and him."_

_"Oh, um, well, I don't know, I mean whenever I ask him about you. And the relationship he has with you. He normally just shrugs it off. I mean there's been a few times. He has said he would like things from you. Like you eating dinner with him, coming his fencing matches, or basketball games. Um, but there's not much else I can think of, du-I mean, sir."_ Nino replied.

_"Please, Nino, there has to be something Adrien has told you. That can help me fix my relationship with him."_ Gabriel replied.

_"I'm sorry dud-sir, I want to help, but...well, wait, there was something he told me a few months back. And it might help. We were talking about his mom and other stuff. And the conversation switched to how you use to be before your wife split. Adrien said you use to be a pretty cool dude. He said you were kind, funny, would spend every moment you had avalible with him. But, he said once his mom was gone. You changed, for the worst. He said you became shallow, cold, distant. He said he felt like you could care less that he was around. Honesty, Mr. Agreste, I think Adrien just needs to hear you say that you love him. And reassure him that you are happy he's your son."_ Nino said.

Gabriel sighed, and here he thought he couldn't feel any worst. Gabriel finally thanked Nino and hung up the phone. Before throwing it to the side of him.

"I'm assuming that conversation went well." Natalie said.

"No, I don't think I can handle anymore guilt. Even if I was to do what Nino said. Adrien wouldn't believe me. He would just think I'm lying." Gabriel replied.

"Sir, I have an idea that might help you and Adrien figure out your issues." Natalie replied.

"I'm not talking to anymore of his school-mates." Gabriel replied.

"No, sir, not that, I was thinking therapy." Natalie replied.

Gabriel looked up at Natalie like she had just grown a second head.

"Therapy? Natalie, have you lost your mind? How will some shrink help me and my son with our problems?"

"Sir, if it hasn't become clear yet. You have not been able to get Adrien to forgive you or trust you. You made need some intervention for Adrien to begin the process of forgiving you. And to try and trust you once again." Natalie replied.

"I'm not going to ask for help! I can figure this out on my own!" Gabriel snapped.

"Sir, there is nothing wrong with asking for help. If you don't do this. Then my fear is that you and Adrien will never be able to fix anything. And that he will eventually grow to hate you and want nothing to do with you." Natalie replied.

Gabriel sighed, and said nothing for several moments. Was Natalie right? Did they need professional help? Would Adrien actually start to hate him?

Gabriel finally looked up at his assistant. And just nodded, confirming that she was right.

**Alright, so not the best ending to a chapter. But, bare with me. Because, more chapters will be coming soon enough. And I do want to say before I wrap this up. There is no shame in asking for help. I was in therapy for three years for a whole bunch of different issues. And it** helped** me recover and helped me move foreword from what I had been struggling with. So, if you feel you need to ask for help. There is someone out there waiting to help you. You just have to pick up the phone and make a call.**

**And as always if you guys enjoyed this chapter. Make sure to RR, and I will be back with chapter 10 soon! Until next time my friends, Blessing's! Butterfly582!**


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriel had Natalie call around. And try to find a good family therapist. He wasn't just going to take his son to any therapist.

After some research online and some phone calls. Natalie was able to find a therapist by the name of Mrs. Caron. She had five stars on Google. And people left comments. Saying how she was amazing, how she had helped them, and how they would recommend her to anyone who needed help.

Natalie was able to get a hold of Mrs. Caron and set up an appointment for Adrien and Gabriel. Once that was done. Gabriel had Adrien come to his office. So, he could tell him.

"Therapy? For what?" Adrien asked.

"For us, Adrien. I see now that we need more help with fixing our relationship." Gabriel replied.

"What's there to fix? And why are you dragging me into this?! If anyone needs to fix something, it's you! You're the one who caused our relationship to shatter!" Adrien snapped.

"Watch your tone, boy! I'm not asking you, I'm telling you, that you are going whether you like it or not!" Gabriel snapped.

"Can't believe this! Why are you all of sudden so worried about our relationship?! You haven't given a crap about it the past year! So, what makes now different? What? Now that mom is dead? You have to try to come in and save the day?!" Adrien snapped.

"Enough with the attitude, Adrien! Alright, I am trying to fix things with you! Yes, I know I was a horrible father the past year! I'm sorry I lost my way when your mother went missing! What more do you want me to say?!" Gabriel asked.

"Stop making excuses! She was my mother! And I didn't let her disappearance change who I was as a person. Because, I knew mom wouldn't of wanted that! I'm sorry that I never saw how shallow you truly are!" Adrien snapped.

"You are pushing your luck, Adrien! I will not deal with this kind of back talk!" Gabriel snapped.

"So, go ahead and ground me! Please! Send me to my room! So, I can be done dealing with you and all your BS!" Adrien snapped.

Gabriel was now at a lost for words. Adrien had never, ever, spoken to him like this before. He figured grounding him at this point would honestly be a blessing to Adrien, rather then a punishment.

Gabriel knew he needed a different tactic.

"You are getting close to being dragged back into home-school!"

Adrien just rolled his grass green eyes. "Here we go again! Trying to make me feel guilty and manipulate me with something you know I love! Some father you are!"

"ADRIEN!" Gabriel snapped.

"WHAT?! Fine, ground me, take school away, take everything away! I DON'T CARE! NONE OF IT MATTER'S TO ME ANYMORE!" Adrien screamed.

At this point, Gabriel was at lost for what to do. Nothing seem to be faze Adrien at this point.

Gabriel finally sighed, "Just get out of my office!"

"Whatever! About fricken time!" Adrien snapped, as he left, with a loud slam of the door.

Gabriel turned to the his wife urn, that he kept in his office. He walked over to it and sighed.

"You just had to leave us! If you wouldn't of gone out in that thunderstorm, then none of this would of happened! And now you get to rest easy! While I have to deal with all the mess left behind! That was caused all because of you! This is your fault! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY WITH YOURSELF!" Gabriel screamed.

Gabriel now had tears on his face. He had so many different emotions going at once, that he didn't know what to do with himself. He felt angry, sad, guilty, and so much more.

Gabriel finally stormed over the book shelf that he kept pictures of his wife on. And began to smash the frames. And tare the pictures.

**"I HATE YOU! I DID ALL THIS FOR YOU! AND NOW LOOK WHAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH! I NEVER WANTED TO BE HAWK MOTH! BUT, I DID IT FOR YOU! YOU NEVER LOVED ME! YOU NEVER LOVED ADRIEN! BURN IN HELL, YOU USELESS SCUM-BAG!" **

Once Gabriel finally snapped out of his fit of rage. He looked down and saw all the broken glass, frames, and pictures that looked like they had been through a wood chipper.

Big tears rolled from Gabriel's eye's. As he finally fell to his knees. And broke down in heart wrenching sobs.

Little did Gabriel know, that he was not alone. For the echos of heart broken sobs could also be heard, coming from Adrien's room.

**Still not the best ending, but it will get better. And for anyone wondering, yes, Caron is a French last name. In English it is Cartwright. Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to RR, and I will be back with chapter 11 soon. Until next time my friends, Blessing's! Butterfly582!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all, I'm sorry its been a while. Life has been crazy. But, I'm finally back with another chapter. Thanks to all who continue to read, comment, and favorite this story. As always, if you enjoyed. Please remember to R&R.**

Gabriel and Adrien didn't see each other for the next six days. Adrien went to school and then when he got home. He went right back to his room. And Gabriel kept himself locked in his office.

The two men finally saw each other, when they had their first therapy appointment. But, you could cut the tension in the car with a knife. Both men avoided eye contact at all cost. And didn't breathe a word to each other.

The car finally parked and both men went in and had to fill out paperwork. And then they were called back to see the therapist Mrs. Caron.

They were greeted with a friendly smile and a "hello" from Mrs. Caron. And then they seated themselves on a sofa. Mrs. Caron grabbed a clipboard. And then sat in a chair across from the two.

"Alright, I am happy to finally meet you two. So I can get an idea of what we are dealing with here. Why don't you tell me what has been happening?" Mrs. Caron asked.

Gabriel sighed, "We are trying to fix our relationship. You see, my wife went missing about a year ago. And then when she was found. She was found dead. But, over the year that she was missing. Adrien's and I's relationship suffered due to all the stress of his mother being gone. And now I want to try and fix our relationship."

"Alright, and Adrien can I hear your side please?" Mrs. Caron asked.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I'm only here because he is forcing me. We don't need anything fixed. He just needs to leave me alone. And stop trying to be "super dad"

"Hmm...Adrien, I sense a lot of anger in your voice. And I can see you are angry with your father. So, I think it is good that you are here. So, that I can help you deal with your anger. And with the issues you have with your father." Mrs. Caron replied.

"What the hell do you know?! You just met me! You have no idea what I'm feeling!" Adrien snapped.

"ADRIEN! What on earth is wrong with you?! You can be as angry with me as you want! But, you know better then to talk to an adult with that kind of disrespect!" Gabriel snapped.

"Why did you even drag me here?! You know my problem is with you trying to "fix" things between us! There is nothing to fix! So, why can't we just leave?!" Adrien snapped.

"Alright, alright, enough, please! I see we are gonna have to do this one at a time. So, Adrien why don't you let me talk with your father for a bit? And then I will bring you back in soon." Mrs. Caron replied.

Adrien stormed out and left with a slam. Gabriel looked over at Mrs. Caron.

"I'm sorry, he knows better then to talk to an adult like that." Gabriel replied.

"Don't worry, Mr. Agreste, he is not the first person to snap at me like that. You get a lot of that when you are in this line of work. I think Adrien just has a lot of anger built up that needs to be dealt with. And I am here to help him. But, I am also here to help you. So, where would you like to start?" Mrs. Caron asked.

Gabriel sighed, "I don't even know, to be honest. I am feeling so many different things right now, guilt, anger, sadness, and so much more."

"Well, that is why you came to see me. I can help you with all of those feelings. Why don't we start with the day your wife went missing. How did that day play out for you and Adrien?" Mrs. Caron asked.

Gabriel sighed, he knew he could never forget the day his wife went "missing."

_Flashback..._

_Gabriel stood on the platform in his office. And just stared at the painting of his wife. He was still unable to wrap his mind around everything that had happened over the past 24 hours. Gabriel felt numb, he felt like his brain was scattered and he couldn't seem to put thoughts together. _

_Gabriel turned when he heard the door to his office open. Standing there was Natalie and Adrien. Gabriel thanked Natalie and then she left. So, the men could be alone. _

_"Father, what is going on? I can't find marmee, I've looked everywhere." Adrien said._

_Gabriel said nothing, as he approached his son. Gabriel avoided looking into his sons green eyes. He couldn't bare too, after just looking into Emilie's right before she died. _

_Gabriel finally sighed, "Adrien, your mother has been missing since last night." _

_"Missing? What do you mean? Do you mean she was kidnapped?" Adrien asked. _

_"I don't know yet, son. She had left to do some shopping last night and then she never returned. No one has seen her since she left the house last night." Gabriel replied. _

_"But-But, she should of had Gorilla with her! How could she of been taken with him with her?" Adrien asked. _

_"He didn't go last night. He was off, due to having the flu. So, it made it easier for someone to grab your mother." Gabriel replied. _

_"Why did you let her go alone?! When you knew this could of happened!" Adrien snapped. _

_"Adrien, stop! Alright, this isn't anyone's fault, except for the person who took your mother. We have the police doing a massive man hunt right now. Trying to locate her or the person who might of took her. I will let you know more, once I know more." Gabriel replied. _

_Adrien stood there for a minute. Before he ran back to the door of his father's office._

_"No, you are lying! I know marmee is here somewhere!" Adrien snapped. _

_"Adrien, please, listen to me, son." Gabriel replied. _

_"No! Why would I listen to your lies?! I don't know what kind of sick joke you are trying to play. But, I know marmee is here somewhere! You just wait! I'm gonna find her and prove you wrong!" Adrien snapped, before leaving his father's office. _

_End of flashback..._

"Hmm... I see, how long did it take for Adrien to come and see that she was missing?" Mrs. Caron asked.

"About two days, I think he checked every nook and cranny of our house at least four times. But, once he knew that she was actually gone. He cried for three days straight and refused to leave his room. And he would only allow me into his room to see him." Gabriel replied.

"I see, and after those first few days passed. How did you then handle your wife missing?" Mrs. Caron asked.

Gabriel sighed, "Well, that is the thing I actually feel the most guilty about."

**Alright, so kind of a weak ending. But, hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please remember to R&R, and I will be back with the next chapter as soon as I can, until next time my friends, Blessing's! Butterfly582!**


End file.
